Eat me
by Siberian Blue
Summary: Raphaël a toujours été une tortue plutôt gourmande. [T-Cest, Lemons, Raph/Donnie, Raph/Léo]
1. Raph x Donnie

****[Résumé]**** Raphaël a toujours été une tortue plutôt gourmande.

 ** **[Rated]**** M (et ça faisait trop longtemps)

 ** **[Disclamer]**** Rien n'est à moi, je ne possède aucunement l'univers des Tortues ninja.

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Léo a eu droit à sa série de lemon avec _Bienvenue à la maison_ , et je me suis dit que Raph devrait y avoir droit aussi x'D

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écris de lemon, étant donné que je travail sur des grosses fic, alors ça me manquait c: Voilà voilà, juste du T-Cest tout plein d'amour, et pour cette fois le thème sera la nourriture (alors là, ne me demandait pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais trop inspirée sérieux xD)

* * *

« Il fait tellement chaud ! » s'exclama Donatello en entrant dans la cuisine.

Raphaël était en train de terminer de faire la vaisselle et l'odeur du liquide vaisselle qui flottait dans ses narines fut aussitôt remplacée par celle du métal de la graisse de moteur. Il tourna la tête vers Donnie, couvert de tâches en tout genre. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'il sortait tout juste du garage.

« En même temps, si tu bois du café ça va pas te rafraîchir, Don. »

L'été dans les égouts était toujours éprouvant, la chaleur et l'humidité ne faisait pas bon ménage. Le génie était en face de la cafetière, s'apprêtant à refaire sa boisson favorite pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Raphaël n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, il connaissait son frère par cœur. Donatello avait le doigt posé sur le bouton et il hésitait à présent à appuyer dessus.

« J'ai besoin de café pour vivre, » statua finalement le génie en mettant l'appareil en marche.

« Si tu le dis, » répondit Raph en esquissant un sourire. Ils pourraient vivre au Sahara, Donatello continuerait quand même à boire son café aussi brûlant que la surface du soleil. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait chaud.

Il s'essuya les mains et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour y prendre une canette de bière.

« Avec cette chaleur en tous cas, moi je ne boirai rien de chaud, » statua-t-il.

« Tu sais quoi, tant que tu es debout, tu peux me prendre une glace, s'il te plaît ? »

Raphaël ouvrit le congélateur et sentit l'air frais qui s'en dégageait lui caresser la peau avec délectation. Il saisit la première glace qui lui tomba sous la main – un esquimau au chocolat blanc – et la tendit à Donnie.

« Merci. »

La tête chaude hocha la tête et s'appuya contre la table, observant l'autre tortue ouvrir l'emballage de sa glace et commencer à la manger.

Il remarqua que la peau de Donatello était luisante. Avec cette chaleur, ça n'était pas étonnant. Don était une tortue qui bougeait beaucoup alors la sueur s'était rependue sur sa peau d'un vert saillant. Les tâches d'huiles étaient avant tout présentes sur le haut de son plastron duquel Raph n'arrivait pas décoller ses yeux.

Même comme ça, il continuait à trouver le corps de Donatello absolument parfait. Il avait beaucoup moins de cicatrices que ses frères et sa musculature était très discrète. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement alors qu'il mangeait avec délectation l'esquimau au chocolat blanc.

Raphaël sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'il leva son regard vers le visage de Donnie. Celui-ci était en train de sucer à pleine bouche sa friandise, les yeux mis-clos.

Il ne devait probablement pas s'en rendre compte, mais il offrait une vision terriblement érotique. Il devait en avoir extrêmement envie, de cette glace, pour la manger avec autant de gourmandise. De léger filets blancs débordèrent de sa bouche et coulèrent sur son menton pour finir leur course sur son plastron.

Raphaël ravala difficilement sa salive puis sourit malicieusement en croisant les bras.

« Hé ben, Donnie-boy, tu as l'air d'apprécier ta glace... »

Donatello n'entendit même pas le ton enjoué dans la voix de son frère. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée et la caresse sucrée de la glace sur sa langue le mettait presque en transe. Il ne prenait presque pas le temps de respirer en dévorant son bien et il lâcha dans un souffle : « C'est trop bon ! »

C'en était trop pour Raphaël. La vision extrêmement délicieuse de son frère, le visage recouvert de chocolat blanc et de glace à la vanille, suçant littéralement son esquimau... Il sentait son pénis durcir sous son plastron.

Il se contenta de soupirer, hypnotisé par le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux.

Lorsque Donnie arriva à la fin de sa friandise, il s'en était mis partout. La glace avait coulée sur sa main – celle qui la tenait – et il avait de la pâte sucrée sur le menton, une partie des joues et du plastron.

« Mince, » maugréa-t-il en constatant le désastre.

« Quel petit cochon tu fais~ » souffla Raphaël.

Donatello posa alors les yeux sur son frères et les écarquilla quand il réalisa que ce dernier était visiblement très excité. Il pouvait le voir à ses yeux qui scintillaient d'une façon particulière, mais aussi à son langage corporel et surtout à la petite bosse – invisible pour la plupart des gens mais belle et bien là pour les regards avertis.

Le ton dans sa voix lui indiquait aussi que la tête chaude avait envie de lui. Il le regardait avec son petit sourire du « j'ai envie de sexe ».

Don fronça les sourcils avec un air perplexe.

« Quoi ? T'as envie de moi alors que je suis tout sale et que je viens de manger comme un... Un... »

« Un cochon, » termina Raphaël. « Donatello, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es désirable... »

Le dénommé cligna des yeux et jeta un œil vers son corps luisant de sueur, couvert de graisse et de glace.

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Absolument pas, » répondit Raph en s'approchant de lui, tel un chasseur approchant sa proie.

Donatello ne bougea pas lorsque son frère caressa doucement ses côtes du bout des doigts. Son regard de braise le faisait rougir malgré lui. Raph lui faisait toujours cet effet là. Il sentit ses joues chauffer, créant une étrange sensation se mélangeant avec le froid des résidus de glace se trouvant sur sa peau.

« Je trouve ta naïveté très excitante, Donnie-boy... » murmura Raphaël avec une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

« Ma naïveté ? »

Raph s'approchait lentement de lui, passant ses mains autour de ses hanches. Il caressa la tempe du plus jeune du bout des lèvres, se noyant entre toutes les odeurs qui imprégnaient ses narines. Le sucre, le métal, même celle du gazole... Elles étaient toutes délicieuses. Elle faisaient toutes parties de Donnie, même si elles étaient différentes.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester de marbre en te voyant dévorer cette pauvre glace ? Tes gestes étaient tellement... Érotiques. »

Il sentit Donatello frémir contre lui. Ne résistant pas une seconde de plus, il plongea vers sa nuque et embrassa la peau couleur olive qu'il convoitait tant. Il serra fermement le corps de Donnie contre le sien dans un mouvement brusque, comme pour lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait.

Le génie lâcha un gémissement et se tortilla un peu, mais il ne pouvait s'échapper de cette étreinte.

« Raph, arrête ! Laissa-moi au moins prendre une douche, je suis dégouttant... »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, » répondit autoritairement la tête chaude.

Il se mit à mordiller sa peau, remontant doucement vers le menton. Il ne mordait jamais assez fort pour laisser une marque, il ne voulait pas gâcher la perfection de ce corps si pure. Il ne mordait que parce que c'était excitant, et il savait que Donnie aimait ça.

« Raph, » tenta encore la pauvre tortue, « je suis sérieux, je devrais au moins essuyer la glace avant qu'on... Ah... »

Raphaël savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. Donatello gémissait, et ça ne le trompait jamais.

« Je suis sale, » murmura-t-il une dernière fois avant de finalement fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller dans les bras puissants de Raphaël.

« Tu es parfait, » corrigea-t-il.

Il le pensait vraiment. Donatello était parfait. Quelle autre personne dans ce monde pouvait associer deux parfums aussi différents que ceux du sucre et de l'essence ? Donnie était un savoureux mélange de douceur, de naïveté, mais aussi d'intelligence et de débrouillardise.

Et Raphaël voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait autant quand il sortait de la douche et sentait la savon à l'eucalyptus que lorsqu'il revenait du garage couvert de sueur.

Donnie ne résistait plus et gémit un peu plus fort lorsque la langue de Raph s'aventura sur sa joue, suçant, mordillant, embrassant sa peau.

Une chance que maître Splinter ne soit pas là pour les surprendre.

Raphaël scella enfin ses lèvres à celle de Donnie. Sa langue était étrangement froide, dû au fait qu'il venait juste de manger, et Raph songea qu'il allait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa température normale.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps du génie, massant le haut de ses cuisses et ses fesses.

Donatello aurait voulu repousser Raph mais il ne le pouvait pas. Avec Raphaël, c'était toujours pareil, c'était comme une tornade d'amour qui lui tombait dessus et chassait toutes les pensées négatives de son esprit. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait pas pu se sortir de la tête qu'il était couvert de sueur, de graisse et de tout un tas d'autre chose, mais Raph le faisait se sentir si parfait...

Il lui faisait oublier qu'il ne s'aimait pas entièrement, qu'il se trouvait des défauts. Il se sentait submerger par l'amour de Raphaël.

« Je vais te manger... Comme tu as mangé cette glace... » lâcha la tête chaude entre deux baisers.

« Quoi ? » demanda Donnie avant de lâcher un sursaut sonore car son corps fut soulevé et déposé sans ménagement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine par Raphaël. « Qu'est-ce que-... » commença-t-il.

« Pose pas de question, » fit autoritairement l'aîné.

Après quoi il se pencha vers Donnie pour l'embrasser encore sur les lèvres et descendre petit à petit vers le menton, le cou, puis les épaules.

Raph s'évertuait à goûtait chaque centimètres de sa peau tout en caressant la bosse qui se formait entre les jambes du génie. Il léchait, embrassait, ne se lassant jamais des goûts qui s'entremêlaient sur sa langue.

Donatello était un plat savoureux.

Raphaël finit par s'agenouiller devant lui. Il avait son visage juste au bon endroit et sourit malicieusement en relevant le museau vers Donnie. Celui-ci était essoufflé et ses joues étaient rouges. Il baissa les yeux vers Raphaël avec un regard incertain.

« Je continue à penser que je devrais aller me laver. »

Pour toute réponse, Raphaël embrassa le bas ventre de Donatello, ce qui provoqua chez ce dernier un frémissement incontrôlable.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux t'arrêter maintenant, Donnie-boy ? »

L'entre-jambe de Raphaël était en feu. Son érection s'était libérée de son plastron, mais pour le moment il se refusait à y prêter attention.

Le seule chose qui comptait, c'était Donnie.

Il passa ses bras musclé autour des cuisses de son partenaire et plongea sa tête entre ses cuisses pour venir lécher l'ouverture au milieu du plastron. Il leva les yeux vers Donatello qui avait les paupières closes et se mordillait les lèvres. Il pouvait également sentir ses cuisses trembler contre son visage, signe que ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait énormément.

Son érection se manifesta au grand jour, rattrapé presque immédiatement par la bouche de Raphaël. Faire des fellations n'était pas la partie que Raph préférait, mais là c'était différent. Il voulait goûter Donnie, il voulait connaître toutes les saveurs que son corps pouvait offrir.

Et aussi, ça l'amusait de s'imaginer que son pénis était un bâton de glace.

Il s'évertua donc à sucer, câliner la verge avec sa langue et son palais. La position était parfaite. Même à genoux, il se sentait puissant. Il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour voir dans le visage de Donatello qu'il se donnait entièrement à lui.

À vrai dire, Raph avait presque du mal à décoller ses yeux de son amant. La lumière de la cuisine l'éclairait en contre jour et lui donnait presque un air divin, créant un doux halo blanc.

Les mains de Donatello étaient crispées sur le bord du plan de travail, mais bientôt il vint en placer une sur la tête de Raphaël, cherchant vaguement à contrôler les vas-et-vient qu'il aimait tant.

« Oh mon dieu... Raph... »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à la tête chaude pour comprendre que Don était prêt de son orgasme.

Sans avertissement, il cessa la fellation et se recula de l'entre-jambe pourtant si désirée. Donnie grogna, les yeux un peu perdu dans le vide, et Raph sourit malicieusement en essuyant son menton humide de salive et de liquide pré-liminal.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, « le meilleur est encore à venir. »

Donatello porta instinctivement sa main à son érection, attendant docilement que Raph ne le guide pour la suite des événements . Ce dernier se releva malgré son excitation qui rendait ses jambes molles. Il se pencha vers le plus jeune pour l'embrasser encore.

Il n y avait désormais presque plus de glace sur le visage de Donnie, tant on l'avait embrassé.

Raphaël poussa le corps de son amant vers l'arrière, l'allongeant sur le plan de travail. Son érection devenait très douloureuse et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il plaça sa verge contre celle de Donnie et les deux tortues gémirent l'unisson. Leurs deux mains s'entrelacèrent autour des piliers de chair, les caressants langoureusement.

Une fois que ses doigts furent couvert de liquide pré-séminale, Raphaël dégagea sa main et la descendit entre les cuisses de Donatello. La petite tortue frémit en sentant quelque chose se poser contre son anus. Raphaël le pénétra doucement avec son doigt, prenant bien soin d'observer son visage, prêt à arrêter au moindre signe de douleur.

Donnie soupira et gémit lorsque le doigt de son partenaire fut entièrement en lui. Dans son empressement, Raph n'avait pas été chercher de lubrifiant et il se montrait donc plus précautionneux que d'habitude. Enfin, si c'était possible.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il avant d'entamer proprement la préparation.

« Oui... Plus... Raph, donne moi plus ! »

Le dénommé sourit en se léchant les lèvres. Voir Donatello se tortiller sous lui et le supplier était un spectacle délicieux. Peut-être même plus délicieux que de le voir manger sa glace au chocolat blanc.

« Putain, Donnie... Tu es tellement sexy, » lâcha-t-il en amenant son autre main à sa propre verge.

Il remua son doigt comme il en avait l'habitude, cherchant les zones qui faisaient réagir Donnie, étirant doucement les anneaux de chair. Le sentir autour de son doigt était déjà délicieux.

Il cessa la préparation quand il n'en put vraiment plus. Sa pauvre érection réclamait à tout prix sa délivrance et Raphaël se plaça donc debout face à Donatello. Ce dernier écarta docilement les cuisses, désirant la chose autant que Raphaël. La tête chaude plaça les jambes du plus jeune de part et d'autre de ses épaules, s'assurant que la position de Don était confortable avant de se lancer dans le coït.

Donnie porta une main à son érection, attendant patiemment que Raph ne le pénètre enfin, mais celui-ci faisait durer le plaisir. Il observa son amant attentivement, mémorisant chaque centimètre de sa peau, s'imprégnant de son odeur qu'il ressentait à travers toutes les autres.

Et lorsque enfin il entra en lui, Donatello gémit bruyamment et sa main libre chercha derrière sa tête un endroit où s'agripper.

Raphaël ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, son esprit étant complètement brouillé par le plaisir qu'il avait à être submergé ainsi par Donnie. Il ouvrit vite les yeux, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce nouveau spectacle qu'était le génie en pleine extase.

Raph commença doucement les vas-et-vient, se montrant d'abords doux et délicat pour laisser le temps au corps qu'il pénétrait de s'adapter au sien. Ça ne prenait jamais très longtemps. Le corps de Donnie épousait parfaitement le sien, l'étreignant dans une caresse qui l'envoyait au paradis.

Avec Mikey et Léo, il lui fallait toujours attendre un peu plus longtemps, comme si le corps de Donatello était simplement fait pour l'accueillir lui en particulier.

Et ça l'excitait.

Il ne lui fallut donc pas très longtemps pour accélérer le rythme. Il attrapa les hanches de Donnie pour le maintenir en place pendant qu'il entrait et sortait de lui. Il lui fallait les tenir très fermement pour que la tortue vert olive ne bouge pas, et il devait faire attention à ne pas planter ses ongles trop fermement pour ne pas le blesser, mais ça en valait la peine.

Donatello laissa des cris d'extase s'échapper de sa gorge. En générale, ils essayaient de ne pas faire l'amour ailleurs que dans les chambres à coucher, mais des dérapages de ce genre pouvaient arriver. Mikey se moqueraient sûrement d'eux plus tard pour avoir fait autant de bruit, mais pour le moment, Raphaël s'en fichait complètement.

« Ah, Donnie~ »

Il se mit à pilonner Don de plus en plus vite et il ne faisait aucun doute que son orgasme approchait. Heureusement, il semblait que celui de Donnie aussi. Il pouvait le dire parce qu'il l'entendait dans son souffle.

Il se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui, et ses jambes glissèrent de ses épaules. Il aurait voulu joindre sa main à celle de Donnie pour le masturber également, mais si il lâchait ses hanches il avait peur de gâcher leur position.

C'était trop bon pour s'arrêter là. Aussitôt qu'il sentit Donatello jouir, Raph se laissa aller et il ne lui fallut que quelques coups butoirs supplémentaires pour atteindre lui aussi le septième ciel. L'entre chaude de Donnie se resserra autour de lui alors que des spasmes secouaient tout son corps. Pendant l'orgasme, il se pencha, s'allongeant complètement sur Donatello.

Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe tandis qu'il jouissait. Raph ne put réprimer un long râle qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il était à nouveau envahit par l'odeur de Donnie...

Il tâcha de retrouver assez rapidement ses esprits afin de se relever et de ne pas laisser son partenaire s'étouffer sous son poids. À peine se fut-il redressé que ce dernier se rassit sur le plan de travail et prit son visage dans ses mains pour lui offrir un long, tendre baiser d'après sexe.

Raph l'accepta avec plaisir mais fut forcé d'y mettre fin assez rapidement car ses jambes menaçaient de le laisser tomber. Il s'assit à côté de Donatello et le prit dans ses bras en attendant d'avoir assez de force pour se lever.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fais ça, » murmura paresseusement Donatello contre sa nuque.

« Arrête. Je sais que tu as adoré. »

Le dénommé se redressa pour plonger son regard das celui de Raphaël. « Oui, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis tout sale, » insista-t-il, « je peux comprendre que me voir manger une glace peut être excitant mais-... »

« Oh, s'il te plaît Don, » le coupa Raph, « tu la mangeais pas, tu lui faisait une fellation, oui ! »

Le génie resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis il frappa gentiment son amant avant de reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« T'as vraiment l'esprit tordu, » murmura-t-il sans pour autant le penser.

Raphaël câlina son museau contre la tête du plus jeune. Il aimait le sentir contre lui après le sexe. Il aimait son odeur, son esprit... Il l'aimait en entier.

« Je t'aime, Donatello, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

C'était comme une prière. Raphaël ne disait pas « je t'aime souvent », mais quand il le disait, il s'assurait de faire en sorte que le message soit compris.

Donnie leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit. Les endorphines libérées après le sexe le rendait trop heureux pour qu'il ne boude réellement, de toute façon.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon petit pervers de Raph. »

* * *

 **Et ceci est mon premier lemon Raph/Donnie mesdames et messieurs ! Ouvrons tout de suite une bouteille de champagne !**

 **Mon dieu, comme ça m'avait manqué d'écrire des lemons ! Pourquoi j'ai pas écris ça plus tôt ?!**

 **Si vous trouvez ça un peu niais... C'est parce que j'ai écouté des chansons d'amour culcul pendant que j'écrivais ! XD J'avais envie d'amour, voilà =p et puis j'aime bien voir Raph et Donnie comme ça. Je pense qu'ils ont une super dynamique x')**


	2. Raph x Léo

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Okay, okay, je vous l'avoue, j'ai un faible pour tout ce qui est sucré x') Mais je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule, pas vrai ? En tous cas je vous souhaite bon appétit avec ce lemon au goût de sucre :p Itadakimasu !

* * *

Léo n'était pas vraiment du genre à aimer les jeux de rôles dans la chambre à coucher. Il n'avait rien contre, et il lui arrivait de prendre part aux jeux érotiques de ses frères de temps à autre, mais ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Non, il était plus du genre « vanilla sex ».

Quand il était au dessus, il aimait prendre son temps et masser ses partenaires, comme si il redécouvrait leurs corps à chaque fois. Quand il était en dessous, il donnait toujours un contrôle totale à celui qui le dirigeait. Son rôle de leader devait sûrement lui donner envie de se relâcher complètement parfois.

Enfin, en bref, il ne baisait que rarement, car la plupart du temps, il faisait l'amour.

Il aimait allumer des bougies juste avant de le faire. Donatello lui en avait offert parfumées à la cerise le mois dernier et depuis, et il les allumait tout le temps juste avant de faire l'amour avec l'un d'entre eux.

Désormais, l'odeur de la cerise commençait sérieusement à titiller Raph.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda machinalement Léo en enfournant un des petits fruits rouges dans sa bouche.

Raphaël ravala difficilement sa salive. Il était assis dans la cuisine en face de son frère aîné qui dévorait un saladier plein de cerise.

Peut-être que c'était ses ébats de la veille avec Donatello qui lui faisaient cet effet là, ou alors le fait qu'il se mettait à associer la cerise au sexe, mais désormais, Raph trouvait quelque chose d'extrêmement sensuel à voir son frère manger.

Et il ne comptait pas se priver de le lui faire savoir.

« T'es putain de sexy, » lâcha-t-il sans détour.

Les yeux de Léo s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le saladier et sa bouche, retenant délicatement le petit globe fruité entre ses doigts.

« Sexy ? Alors que je suis en train de manger des cerises ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Raphaël, même pour toi, c'est pervers. »

Le dénommé sourit avec fierté, pas le moins du monde blessé par cette remarque. Il était pervers, c'était un fait, et il ne comptait pas laisser tomber sa nouvelle lubie d'aussitôt.

« Tais-toi et continue à manger, » répondit-il en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Léo repoussa le saladier, ne comptant pas satisfaire les désirs de son frère aussi facilement.

« Ça t'excite de me voir manger des cerises ? » fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Vraiment ? Moi qui ai évité la glace à la vanille dans l'espoir d'avoir la paix. »

Raphaël sentit ses joues rougir en comprenant que Léo était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. D'ailleurs, ça s'était passé sur le plan de travail juste derrière le leader, et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout à calmer son excitation naissante.

« Et oui, » ajouta Léo avec un petit air fier. « Donatello m'a raconté ce que vous avez fais hier. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que lui alors n'espère même pas m'emmener dans tes jeux de pervers. »

Juste après avoir dit cela, le leader se leva pour ranger les fruits au frigo, histoire de mettre un terme à ce qui se profilait.

Comme si Raphaël allait abandonner aussi facilement !

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais aimer ça... » dit-il en plissant malicieusement les yeux, mitraillant son frère de son regard doré.

« Raph, je suis habituellement ouvert d'esprit... Mais de la nourriture... Pendant le sexe... Non merci. »

« Pourtant moi je trouve qu'il y a un lien très fort entre nourriture et sexualité. Juste te voir engouffrer ses petites cerises dans ta bouche... J'en ai eu des frissons. »

Léo cligna des yeux. Il avait déjà l'air un peu moins déterminé à lui tenir tête. Les compliments étaient plus ou moins son point faible. Chaque fois que Raph lui disait qu'il le trouvait sexy, ou beau, ou mignon, peu importe, Léo finissait toujours par lui céder. La tête chaude essayait de ne pas en abuser, mais il trouvait sincèrement son frère plus que désirable et c'était difficile de ne pas le lui faire savoir.

« Je suis... Flatté de te faire cet effet là, » répondit Léo, visiblement un peu gêné, « mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ça pendant le sexe. Je ne compte pas manger des cerises au lit juste parce que ça t'excite... »

Le regard de Raph s'affina. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire laissant voir ses dents, lui donnant presque un air carnassier.

« En fait, je crois que j'ai une autre idée pour toi, » murmura-t-il avec une voix soudainement plus suave.

Léo ravala difficilement sa salive et regarda ailleurs, se sentant comme une proie prise dans un piège.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, » dit-il nerveusement.

Raphaël savait très bien ce que son frère voulait dire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner « Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme si tu allais me manger. J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça ! » répondit le leader avec agacement.

Lutter était peine perdue. Les yeux de Raphaël scintillaient déjà tels ceux d'un lion prés à bondir sur sa proie.

« Tu as raison, je vais tellement te manger, pauvre Fearless. »

Léo esquissa un mouvement pour s'en aller, mais Raph lui sauta littéralement dessus et le plaqua contre le mur. Il aurait parfaitement eu le temps de s'en aller, si il l'avait vraiment voulu. Il était le plus entraîné des quatre frères. Mais une partie de lui, une toute petite partie, voulait se laisser attraper par les bras musclés de la tête chaude.

Raphaël embrassa Léo à pleine bouche, ignorant ses protestations étouffées qui se transformèrent bientôt en faible gémissement. Il savait comment Léo aimait être embrassé et comptait bien le lui montrer.

Il tint le leader fermement contre le mur, bien qu'il n y en avait pas vraiment besoin, et caressait ses lèvres avec les siennes, laissant sa langue s'aventurer contre celle de son unique grand-frère.

Lorsqu'il se reculait pour respirer, de temps à autre, Léo tentait encore de protester.

« Raph, arrête, on peut pas faire ça maintenant ! Encore moins dans la cuisine ! »

« Bien sûre que si, on peut. »

« Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! »

« Maître Splinter est en train de méditer, il ne viendra pas. Et si Mikey et Don nous voient, ils sont libre de nous rejoindre. »

« Raphaël... »

Léo protesta mais un gémissement de plaisir s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Raphaël descendit ses lèvres dans la nuque du leader, le plaquant plus ferment contre le mur de la cuisine, passant une de ses cuisses entre les jambes de son frère. Léo tressaillit en sentant la bassin de Raph remuer contre le sien. Il sentait l'excitation se rependre dans son bas-ventre sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait du self-contrôle, mais là c'était presque mécanique. Son corps réagissait malgré lui.

Raphaël captura à nouveau ses lèvres, lui tirant d'autres gémissements involontaires de la gorge. Et quand la tête chaude se recula pour plonger son regard dans la sien, Léo était déjà à bout de souffle, rougissant comme jamais.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux arrêter maintenant ? » demanda malicieusement Raph.

« Merde, » jura Léo entre ses dents, « tu as gagné. »

Ça le tuait de s'avouer vaincu comme ça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il sentait très clairement son érection arrivait au grand galop et il savait que ça ne servait plus à rien de résister. Autant laisser Raph avoir ce qu'il voulait, au moins après, il aurait la paix pour un moment.

La tête chaude aiguisa son sourire et se passa malicieusement la langue sur ses lèvres émeraudes.

« Commençons la partie, alors, » dit-il.

Il se recula pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur et y prendre quelque chose. Léo resta appuyé contre le mur, essayant de reprendre son souffle, et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Raph revenir vers lui avec une bombe de crème chantilly dans la main droite.

« Sérieusement ? Tu veux utiliser ça ? »

« Précisément, » susurra Raph en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, « tu aimes la crème chantilly, pas vrai ? »

« Pas autant que toi, » répondit le leader avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées par celles de Raphaël.

« Les règles sont simples pas le droit de poser ses lèvres sur l'autre s'i pas de crème sur sa peau. Et le jeu commence maintenant. »

Léo haussa un sourcil. « T'es sér-... » Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase car la tête chaude fourra presque la bombe de chantilly dans sa bouche et l'inonda de la pâte sucrée.

Le leader écarquilla les yeux et protesta bruyamment, mais Raphaël se jeta immédiatement sur sa bouche, ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. La crème se rependit en dehors de sa bouche, dégoulinant autour du baiser. Leur langues se mélangeaient autour de la mixture blanche, et bien que Léo ait au premier abord trouvé cela dégouttant, l'excitation prenait petit à petit le pas sur le reste.

Et puis, il avait toujours aimé le sucre.

Il entendit le bruit de la bombe et sentit quelque chose de froid se déposer le haut de ses jambes. Lorsque Raph rompit le baiser, il constata qu'il avait de la crème sur le cuisses. La tête chaude en plaça ensuite sur le haut de la poitrine de Léo et la lécha. Il répéta le processus tout le long du ventre jusqu'à arriver au bassin.

Léo devait se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Il regardait Raphaël s'approcher de son bas-ventre avec excitation. La crème chantilly était froide sur sa peau, mais la bouche de son frère était en feu.

Et le voir secouer la bombe de chantilly de temps en temps avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant.

« Hum... Raphaël... »

Il attendait désespérément le moment où la tête chaude déciderait de déposer de la crème sur la bosse bien visible entre ses jambes, mais il se faisait désirer.

« On perd patience, Fearless leader ? »

Léo étouffa un grognement dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Raph n'avait même pas encore effleuré son entre jambe, mais son érection se dévoila quand même. Il fut parcouru d'un spasme en sentant le contacte de l'air sur son pénis qui lui semblait être en feu.

« Tu voudrais que je m'occupe de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Raph avec un ton soudainement très pervers. « Mais il va falloir me donner quelque chose d'abords... »

L'esprit de Léo était trop embrumé pour qu'il puisse réfléchir convenablement. Il bredouilla « Qu-quoi ? » avant de sentir son corps être décollé du sol. Raphaël l'avait mis sur son épaule et l'emmena dans sa chambre qui était la plus porche.

« Repose moi, Raph ! » protesta-t-il.

« Comme tu veux. »

Et avec ces mots, il laissa tomber le leader sur le matelas, comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées, mais c'était difficile lorsque son bassin réclamait désespérément de passer à la suite.

Le regard de Raphaël était toujours aussi carnassier lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur le lit juste en face de lui et secoua la bombe de crème d'une façon très lubrique.

« Maintenant, Léo, c'est à ton tour d'y goûter... »

Il déposa alors une traînée de crème le long de son plastron avec un sourire malicieux. Léo cligna des yeux un instant puis, après avoir soupiré, il se décida à jouer le jeu de Raph jusqu'au bout. Il se pencha donc sur le corps vert émeraude et se mit à lécher la traînée de crème sur sa poitrine.

Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa propre érection en même temps, et le goût du sucre dans sa bouche avait quelque chose d'étrangement excitant. Quand il eut finit d'avaler la première ligne de crème sucrée, Raph en ajouta une autre un peu plus bas que le leader lécha également. Il répéta l'opération, jusqu'à déposer la mixture sur l'ouverture qui laissait presque voir son pénis.

À peine Léo y eut-il déposé sa langue qu'il sentit la virilité de Raph sortir de sa poche protectrice pour venir se dévoiler contre son visage. La tête chaude avait à présent le souffle légèrement saccadé et son regard doré était aussi un peu embrumé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » grogna-t-il, perdant vite patience en voyant que Léo ne bougeait pas.

« La crème, » répondit ce dernier.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins, Léo jouait le jeu jusqu'au bout. La bombe était toujours dans sa main, il l'amena jusqu'à son pénis en frémissant et déposa une petite perle de crème sur son gland.

La bombe glissa de sa main lorsque Léo la lécha et fit passer sa langue autour de la tête de son pénis, lui arrachant plusieurs grognements roques. Il faisait de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts et observer le magnifique spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

La crème dégoulinait sur sa verge, se mélangeant au liquide pré-séminale... S'en était trop pour Raphaël. Léo était en train de le rendre fou. Il en oublia complètement la crème chantilly et se jeta sur le leader pour capturer ses lèvres, le forçant à se remettre à sa hauteur.

Léo se laissa guider lorsque Raph tira sur ses cuisses pour le faire s'allonger sous lui. Il scella leur bassin l'un contre l'autre et ondula contre le corps du leader, faisant danser leur virilité entre l'une de ses mains.

« Raph, » implora Léo qui était désormais plus qu'excité, « prends moi, s'il te plaît. »

Le dénommé se mordilla les lèvres. Il aimait vraiment entendre Léo parler comme ça.

« À tes ordres, leader, » murmura-t-il dans sa nuque.

Il se releva à contre cœur uniquement pour saisir la lubrifiant à la cerise (son nouveau parfum préféré) sur la table de nuit. Il en mis sur ses doigts et en fit au passage tomber une bonne partie sur le ventre de Léo, mais ce dernier était trop ailleurs pour y prêter attention.

Quand Léo était excité comme ça, Raph pouvait pratiquement faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Il glissa son index dans l'intimité du leader et travailla pendant plusieurs secondes à détendre les douces parois qui aillaient bientôt l'accueillir. Les cuisses de Léo tremblèrent rapidement et il était évident qu'il était sur le point de jouir.

Raphaël aimait prendre son temps d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plus. Les images de Léo léchant la crème blanchâtre sur son corps dansaient dans son esprit et lui rappelait vaguement celles de Donatello et de sa glace à la vanille.

Ils étaient sensuels tous les deux, chacun à leur manière. Donatello était sucré et naïf, Léo était plus fruité et résistant, mais il les aimait tous les deux.

N'y tenant plus, il se mit en position au-dessus du leader. Celui-ci attrapa sa verge et la guida à l'entrée de son anus pour que Raph le pénètre avec le bon angle. Il n'était pas très bien préparé mais il en avait tellement envie que son corps accueillit la tête chaude sans problèmes.

Ils gémirent tous les deux quand ils furent enfin connecté. Raphaël reposa complètement son corps sur celui du leader et attendit quelques instants supplémentaires pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à sa virilité. Il embrassa Léo avec tendresse, ressentant encore le goût sucré de la crème chantilly sur sa langue.

Il sentait la verge du leader palpiter contre son ventre, recouverte de lubrifiant à la cerise et de son propre liquide pré-éjaculatoire. L'intérieur de Léo lui semblait si doux, si délicieux qu'il ne put résister une minute de plus et se mit à bouger.

C'était sauvage, passionné. Le sexe avec Léo lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il était aux commandes, et il aimait ça.

L'aîné gémit de plus en plus fort alors que Raph allait et venait en lui. Il avait une de ses mains sur son érection, se masturbant avec emphase, et avec l'autre il se maintenant à la tête de lit.

Raphaël devait tenir les hanches du leader en place, mais ses coups butoirs étaient si ardant qu'il avait du mal à le faire. Il donnait part au côté bestial de ses envies et cela se voyait. Les draps étaient complètement défait et le lit grinçait bruyamment.

Léo ne se privait pas pour faire entendre que ça lui plaisait. Ces cris excitaient d'ailleurs beaucoup la tête chaude. L'odeur de la cerise lui parvint jusqu'aux narines et c'en était trop pour lui. Dans un ultime coup de rein, son orgasme le frappa et il jouit avec un grognement final.

L'orgasme le parcourut pendant de longues et délicieuses secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve enfin son souffle. Il prit une grande inspiration, le corps engourdit par les sensations de bien-être, et se retira de son partenaire.

Léo resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de jouir, et sa main travaillait encore autour de son pénis pour l'amener à l'extase. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la tête chaude se pencher entre ses cuisses et descendre sa bouche jusqu'à son anus.

« Raph... Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas me lécher là juste après... »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit Raphaël en regardant son leader dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. « C'est comme de la crème chantilly, après tout. »

Léo voulut répondre quelque chose mais son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Raphaël laper le sperme qui coulait hors de lui. Le contacte était doux après le coït sauvage qu'on venait d'imposer à son corps, et c'était très agréable. Il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et d'apprécier les sensations qu'on lui offrait. Après tout, il était plutôt rare que quelqu'un d'autre que Mikey offre de faire un anulingus, alors autant en profiter.

Raphaël joignit sa main à la sienne sur sa verge et entreprit de le masturber en même temps. Sa langue caressait délicatement son intimité qui avait le goût du lubrifiant. C'était dingue ce que la cerise pouvait l'exciter maintenant. Ça gommait complètement la saveur de son propre sperme dont il n'était pas particulièrement fan.

La main libre de Léo chercha celle de Raph et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

Léo accéléra le rythme de leurs mains sur sa verge, indiquant qu'il était à nouveau proche de l'orgasme. Lorsque Raph le pénétra avec sa langue, il sentit l'intimité du leader se contracter alors que celui-ci jouissait bruyamment.

Il attendit patiemment que Léo ait finit de jouir pour retirer sa langue de son intimité et se redresser.

Le pauvre leader avait l'air complètement dans les vapes et ce fut Raph qui essuya les traînées de semences qui s'étaient rependues sur son plastron.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais, » murmura Léo, le souffle encore un peu saccadé.

Raphaël s'allongea à ses côtés et serra son frère contre lui. Ça l'amusait de voir comme Léo était toujours si effrayé à l'idée d'essayer de nouvelles choses, mais pourtant il arrivait toujours à l'emmener là où il voulait.

« J'en avais envie, » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant, « je t'avais dit que j'allais te manger, non ? Et puis, tu sais, c'est une des parties de ton corps que j'aime le plus, donc il faut bien que je la câline. »

Léo rougit fortement et se raidit, soudainement très gêné.

« Mais quel pervers, je te jure ! » s'exclama-t-il. « T'as de la chance que je t'aime ! »

Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de rire. D'ici quelques semaines, il savait que ce serait Léo qui lui demanderait de jouer à ce genre de jeu. Il lui fallait toujours un temps d'adaptation et c'était assez amusant à voir.

Il embrassa Léo sur la tempe et le serra un peu plus contre lui, souriant avec satisfaction et se laissant glisser vers le sommeil.


	3. Raph x Mikey

« Tu sais que j'ai pas de patience, Raphaël, alors pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ? »

Le dénommé sursauta. Il passait sa soirée assis sur le canapé, occupé à regarder un match de boxe à la télé, quand Mikey était soudainement sorti de nul part et lui avait presque crié dans les oreilles. Il se tourna vers son petit frère qui arborait une mine plus que boudeuse, pourtant Raphaël n'avait rien à se reprocher... Enfin, pas à sa connaissance en tous cas.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? » demanda-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, perplexe, délaissant pendant quelques instants le match de boxe.

« Rien du tout, justement ! » s'insurgea le benjamin.

« Mikey, » soupira Raph en levant les yeux au ciel, « il va falloir que tu sois plus clair parce que là je te suis pas du tout. »

Il essaya de reporter son attention sur l'écran de télévision, mais la jeune tortue vint se planter droit en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas repéré les petites cochonneries que tu as faites avec Léo et Don ? Tu expérimentes plein de truc nouveau avec eux et moi tu m'oublies et tu me laisses tout seul dans mon coin. Pas cool mec, » lança-t-il avec des grands geste très théâtraux.

Raphaël esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Oh, mais si c'est du sexe que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à demander, tu sais, » répondit-il.

« J'ai jamais eu à demander avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Raphie... Je te plais plus, c'est ça ? Je suis devenu tout moche et flétris par l'âge et tu ne vas plus jamais me toucher ? » geignit le benjamin avec une mine faussement triste.

« Tu es encore très séduisant, Mike. Surtout quand tu as la bouche pleine... » rétorqua Raph avant de pousser son frère de côté. « Mais là je suis occupé alors reviens plus tard, okay ? »

Bien qu'il aimait vraiment Mikey, la boxe, c'était sacré pour Raphaël. Il attendait ce match depuis longtemps et il avait tout fais pour avoir la paix ce soir là, alors le sexe pouvait bien attendre encore une heure ou deux. Ce n'était pas si long, après tout.

Sauf que pour Mikey, ça l'était.

« Sérieux, » s'offusqua-t-il en gonflant les joues. Il grogna d'une manière très enfantine en sortant de la pièce. « _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre,_ » pensa-t-il en se rendant dans la cuisine. Il n y avait pas de raison que Léo et Donnie aient droit à de nouvelles expériences, et pas lui. Il attendait déjà depuis un jour entier que Raph le provoque, et c'était déjà trop long pour lui.

Il voulait sa part de Raphaël sur le champs, et il savait comment l'avoir.

Michelangelo revint donc dans le salon et s'assit machinalement dans un fauteuil en prenant bien soin de faire face à Raphaël. Celui-ci ne jeta qu'un très bref coup d'œil dans sa direction et reporta immédiatement son attention sur le match devant ses yeux.

Mikey esquissa alors un sourire malicieux et entreprit d'ouvrir l'emballage de ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains une sucette au goût de cerise. Ça ne pouvait pas rater.

Après l'avoir ouverte, il commença à lui donner des petits coups de langues comme un chat laperait son lait. Il fixait ardemment Raphaël et savait qu'il le voyait du coin de l'œil. Après quelques secondes, il engouffra tout simplement la friandise rouge entre ses lèvres en la suçant le plus bruyamment possible.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Raph pour finalement tourner la tête vers lui avec un air agacé.

« Mikey, j'arrive pas à suivre mon match, là. Tu veux pas arrêter ton cinéma ? »

Le dénommé sortit la sucette de sa bouche et un mince filet de salive coula sur ses lèvres. Il y passa sa langue en plissant ses yeux.

« Quel cinéma ? » minauda-t-il. « Je ne fais rien d'anormal. Je suis juste en train de lécher ma sucette. En toute innocence. »

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel. « Innocence, c'est ça, ouais, » grogna-t-il avant de reporter une fois de plus son attention sur le match. Il était bien décidé à ignorer Mikey encore un peu. Son boxeur favoris était sur le point de remporter la manche et il ne voulait pas rater ça.

Il était tellement emporté par la télévision qu'il ne remarque même pas que Michelangelo s'était levé de sa place et était venu s'asseoir juste devant lui. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers la table basse pour y prendre sa bière, il sursauta en voyant la jeune tortue à genoux devant lui, presque entre ses jambes, la sucette toujours entre les lèvres.

Il voulut ronchonner et repousser le benjamin, mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans les orbes turquoises de la malicieuse tortue, il ne put rien faire.

Mikey s'approcha encore plus de lui, jusqu'à être assis entre ses jambes, le visage juste au niveau de ses parties intimes. Il posa ses bras sur les cuisses de Raph tout en continuant de lécher le plus sensuellement possible sa sucette.

« T'aime ce que tu vois ? » demanda-t-il aguicheusement.

Raphaël ravala difficilement sa salive et soupira.

« Tu vas pas me lâcher, hein ? »

« Nope, » fit Mikey sans hésitation avec un grand sourire.

Raphaël se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. Il jeta un œil vers la télé, puis vers Mikey, son match de boxe, son délicieux amant à genoux devant lui...

« Oh et puis merde, » grommela-t-il avant d'attraper les épaules du benjamin pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Michelangelo avait gardé la sucette dans la bouche et la langue de Raphaël passait de la friandise à ses lèvres sans être capable de faire la différence entre les deux matières. Mikey avait toujours eut un goût de sucre. Sa peau était naturellement douce et ses lèvres le faisait fondre. L'embrasser, c'était comme embrasser un nuage.

Raph ne put s'empêcher de grogner dans le baiser et de serrer Mikey plus fort contre lui, comme pour affirmer sa domination. Non pas qu'il se serait échappé de toute façon, au contraire...

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Michelangelo laissa échapper la sucette d'entre ses doigts et elle tomba au sol mais personne n'y prêta attention.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » murmura Raph, « j'étais pas sensé te le montrer tout de suite mais je peux plus tenir. »

Raphaël se leva sous le regard interrogatif de Mikey et prit la jeune tortue par la main pour la guider vers l'une de leur nombreuses salle de bain.

« Attends moi ici, j'en ai pour une seconde, » ordonna Raphaël avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et permit à Mikey d'y entrer quelques instants plus tard, le benjamin n'en crut pas ses yeux.

La salle de bain était parsemée de très nombreuses bougies dégageant une odeur de cerise et l'éclairant parfaitement, laissant voir une baignoire remplie de... Oh mais de quoi exactement ?

« C'est de la gelée, » expliqua fièrement Raph alors que Mikey inspectait avec émerveillement la mixture orangée qui remplissait la baignoire. « Elle est comestible, Don m'a aidée à la faire ! »

« Raph... Tu as préparé tout ça pour moi ? » demanda Mikey avec un ton ému. « Et moi qui croyait que tu ne voulais pas jouer à ton nouveau jeu avec moi... »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fais penser ça, imbécile ! Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin, c'est tout, » répliqua Raphaël en venant enlacer le plus jeune par derrière. Il lui embrassa chastement la nuque avant de faire glisser ses mains le long des bras de Mikey. Il retira les coudières et les bandages autour de ses mains avant de faire de même avec sa ceinture et le reste de son équipement.

Lorsque Mikey fut pour ainsi dire « nu », Raph le souleva du sol et le prit dans ses bras comme le font les jeunes mariés dans les films à la Holywood. Le benjamin se laissa faire en riant et l'aîné le déposa délicatement dans la grande baignoire pleine de gelée.

« T'es au courant que c'est froid ? » demanda-t-il en gloussant, remuant déjà avec délectation dans la gélatine.

« On va réchauffer tout ça, » susurra Raph tout en enlevant à la vitesse grand V son propre équipement avant de rejoindre le plus jeune.

Michelangelo avait littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux. Il s'amusait à remuer dans la gelée, la malaxer entre ses doigts et la faire onduler autour de lui.

« Elle est a l'orange, » fit Raph en se glissant à côté de lui, « tu peux la goûter si tu veux. »

« Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, » gloussa Mikey en se mettant à sucer son index recouvert de gelée en fixant son grand frère dans les yeux. Cette vision titilla une fois de plus Raph et il tira Michelangelo vers lui avec un grognement presque bestial. Il s'assit en tailleurs et plaça Mikey sur ses jambes, caressant au passage ses cuisses qui entouraient à présent sa taille.

Le gelée autour d'eux lui donnait l'impression d'être touché de toute part. C'était comme des millions de micro caresses qui ne manquaient vraiment pas l'exciter. Son visage était si proche de celui de Mikey qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration se mêler à la sienne et il ne pouvait décoller son regard ambré de celui du benjamin.

« T'as vraiment un problème avec la nourriture, » murmura ce dernier avec humour.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux. C'est sexy. »

« La nourriture c'est sexy ? Arrête Raphie, je vais me vexer... »

« D'accord, c'est toi qui est sexy. »

Et ne pouvant résister une seconde de plus, il s'accapara les douces lèvres de Mikey pour un autre baiser passionné. Leurs bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et ils pouvaient déjà tout les deux sentir leur érection arriver à grands pas.

Raphaël grogna lorsque, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Mikey rompit le baiser en murmurant : « Tu sais quoi, Raphie~ ? » suite à quoi il s'assit juste en face de lui sur le rebord de la baignoire et écarta les cuisses, laissant voir son érection qui s'était dévoilée.

« Mange ma banane, » lança-t-il.

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux juste avant d'éclater de rire, ne pouvant se retenir.

« De toutes... De toutes les choses que tu aurais pu dire, » lâcha-t-il entre deux rires, « celle-là c'était la plus... Le plus... Oh mon dieu... »

Il ne pouvait même pas finir sa phrase tant il riait. Mikey était toujours si spontané. C'était sans doute ce que Raph appréciait le plus chez lui. Il était créatif, imprévisible, mais surtout spontané. Avec lui le sexe était à la fois sérieux et décontracté. Et tout pouvait arriver.

« Rigole pas, je suis sérieux, » fit Mikey avec un air faussement offusqué, « ma banane ne va pas se peller toute seule... »

« Mike, » répondit Raphaël, la voix toujours un peu saccadée par son fou rire, « t'as conscience que c'est pas très sexy, là, pas vrai ? »

« Hé ! J'essaye juste de me mettre dans l'ambiance ! Toi aussi, fais un effort et viens goûter mon bananas split, s'il te plaît~... »

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put réprimer son sourire. « C'est bien parce que c'est toi, » soupira-t-il en s'approchant doucement de l'entre-jambe de son partenaire.

Il commença par prendre en main la verge de Mikey et l'entoura de gelée. Celui-ci frémit au contacte froid de la mixture et Raph pouvait le sentir palpiter au creux de sa main. Il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-viens sur l'organe palpitant tout en sentant sa propre érection se libérer directement dans la gelée.

Il réprima un soupire et plaça sa seconde main sur la cuisse de son partenaire. Ce dernier écarta instinctivement les jambes et Raph en profita pour venir en caresser l'intérieur du bout des doigts. Il sourit en voyant Mikey fermer les yeux et se décida à prendre son érection en bouche.

À peine eut-il passé ses lèvres autour du gland que Michelangelo plaça sa main sur sa tête et lâcha en frémissant : « Ouais bébé, lèche ma saucisse. »

Raphaël cessa immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire et se redressa avec un air blasé.

« Mikey, sérieux, c'est pas sexy du tout. »

« Ah, mais t'es compliqué toi, » bouda Mikey.

« Saucisse ? » répliqua Raph. « Si encore tu avais dit sucette ou autre chose... Mais saucisse ? Vraiment ? »

« Ça a pas l'air de t'avoir tant refroidis que ça, » fit malicieusement Michelangelo en passant sa jambe entre les cuisses de son amant. Il caressa la verge de Raph de son mollet et sentait très clairement qu'il était tout aussi excité que lui.

Raphaël soupira et se mordilla doucement les lèvres avant d'attraper le genoux de Mike et de le serrer contre lui, remuant à son propre rythme contre la peau vert océan.

« Tu pourrais... » murmura-t-il avec une voix roque, entrechoqué de plaisir, « Tu pourrais au moins trouver un aliment... Qui ressemble plus à notre pénis que ça... »

« Oooh, » chantonna Michelangelo, « quelque chose de vert ? Du style : donne-moi ton cornichon, Raphie~ ? »

Le dénommé releva subitement ses yeux doré vers le benjamin avec un regarda avec une certaine férocité. Il tira soudainement la jambe de Mikey vers lui et le ramena dans la baignoire avec fermeté, éclaboussant au passage toute la pièce avec la gelée à l'orange.

Mikey se retrouva momentanément submergé par la pâte sucrée, et lorsqu'il émergea, Raph lui murmura à l'oreille : « Désolé, je n'ai pas de cornichon. Il va falloir faire avec mon énorme concombre. »

Le cœur de Mikey ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine et un frisson le parcourut de haut en bas.

« Si il le faut, » souffla-t-il.

Raphaël plongea à nouveau sur lui et cette fois-ci leurs deux corps disparurent sous la gelée. Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient retenir leur souffle plus longtemps que la normale, ça leur permettait de ne pas casser le rythme.

Michelangelo gémit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Raphaël glisser sur ses fesses et lentement dévaler la courbe de son derrière et passer sous sa queue dorsale. Raph appuya doucement un doigt contre son anus et y pénétra avec délicatesse, la gelée servant de lubrifiant. Il sentit Mikey vibrer contre lui et enfonça son doigt un peu plus avant que le manque d'air ne se fasse trop ressentir.

Les deux tortues se redressèrent et reprirent leur souffle, faisant onduler la gelée autour d'eux.

« C'était intense, » souffla Michelangelo en passant ses bras autour de des épaules de Raph.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un peu plus calmement qu'auparavant et les doigts de Raphaël glissèrent à nouveau en Mikey. Son érection commençant à être sérieusement douloureuse, il sépara momentanément leurs lèvres.

« Prêt pour le concombre ? » souffla-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Plus que prêt, » répondit Mikey avec le même sourire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Raphaël. Avec fermeté, il retourna Mike pour le faire se mettre à quatre pattes contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il embrassa ses épaules tout en prenant sa verge en main et la guidant vers l'intimité de son partenaire.

Mikey releva sa queue dorsale et gémit en sentant l'érection de Raphaël glisser en lui. L'aîné n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'entamer de fermes vas-et-vient. Il faisait danser la gelée autour de leur corps, celle-ci caressant leurs peaux et rajoutant encore plus de sensualité à l'acte.

Très vite, Raphaël accéléra la cadence, remuant de plus en plus vite et passionnément. Michelangelo gémissait lui aussi de plus en plus fort. Il devait se retenir au bord de la baignoire pour ne pas empêcher sa tête de se cogner contre le mur, mais il aimait ça. Raphaël n'avait pas à se soucier de ne pas aller trop vite avec lui, parce que ça n'allait jamais trop vite pour Mikey. Il était toujours prêt, il s'adaptait facilement et il était partant pour n'importe quelle idée.

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Raph aimait autant le sexe avec le benjamin. Ils se complétaient bien Raph était impulsif et débordant de force, Mikey était souple et malléable.

« Oh oui, Raph, mange-moi ! »

Oh, et il avait un côté assez pervers aussi.

Raphaël sourit et mordilla la nuque de Mikey, y sentant le doux arôme d'orange laissé là par la gelée. Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, mais il voulait que Mikey jouisse le premier. C'était important pour Raph de satisfaire ses partenaires.

Mikey était capable de jouir sans toucher à son pénis, ce qui lui permettait de se maintenir en place, les deux mains fermement appuyées contre la baignoire. C'est pourquoi Raph guida l'une de ses mains jusqu'à sa verge pour le masturber. La jeune tortue lâchait des sons de plus en plus aigu et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que son orgasme ne la secoue.

Son corps fut parcourus d'un frisson puis la délivrance arriva enfin. Michelangelo jouit en silence, le souffle coupé par l'extase. Son corps se secoua et Raphaël sentit son anus se resserrer autour de sa verge ainsi que son érection vibrer dans sa main.

Il sourit avec satisfaction et laissa Mikey reprendre son souffle quelques secondes avant de changer leur position. Mike n'était plus en état de se tenir à quatre pattes juste après l'orgasme, alors Raph le fit s'allonger contre le rebord de la baignoire, de façon à ce que son visage reste bien en dehors de la gelée, avant de reprendre là où il en était.

Il tenait fermement le corps de Mikey pour qu'il ne glisse pas, mais ce dernier tremblait quand même dû aux nombreux coups butoirs que Raph lui infligeait. De temps en temps, le plus jeune lâchait quelques soupires de contentement, mais globalement, il restait silencieux et détendu, attendant que son amant n'atteigne la délivrance grâce à son entre.

Lorsque Raphaël jouit, il mordit l'épaule de Mikey, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de la tortue vert océan. Celui-ci en profita pour embrasser la tête de Raph dans un geste tendre, tandis que son partenaire était au nirvana pendant quelques délicieuses et longues secondes.

Raphaël avait complètement la tête dans les nuages lorsqu'il glissa enfin en dehors de Mikey. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il s'allongea aux côtés de son frère et ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, il observait distraitement la main de Mikey qui jouait avec de la gelée tout en se demandant qui avait gagné le match de boxe...

« Alors, tu me dis pas que je suis un pervers ? » demanda-t-il finalement en serrant Mikey contre lui.

« Un pervers ? » répondit Mikey. « Nah, mec. Tu as des fantasmes, mais ça ne fait pas de toi un pervers. Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu as envie de tester quelque chose de nouveau, t'as pas intérêt à me faire attendre si longtemps. »

Raphaël laissa échapper un léger rire et embrassa son petit frère sur la joue.

« La prochaine fois, c'est toi que je viendrais voir en premier. »

* * *

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Juste une rapide note pour vous dire que je ne sais pas absolument pas si ce que je dis sur la gelée dans ce chapitre est possible XD Sinon il faut que je vous avoue que, sérieux, quand j'ai écris ce lemon, j'ai ris x'D J'ai vraiment beaucoup ris.

Oh, et normalement, le prochain chapitre devrait être un OT4, c'est à dire les quatre tortues ensemble :)

Voilà c'est tout :p


End file.
